The Last Days
by Nameless Dragon
Summary: The story of two friends through a war, Runescape is Dieing, one stronghold is that stands, there is no hope,a legend everyone refuses to believe,this is the last days of Runescape. Accepting OCs!


N/D: Hey hey people! Ok, I know I had a Runescape story up but it sucked so I stopped working on it so now I decided to return to the Runescape half of Fanfiction with this! A new story:p , I have a lot of ideas for this story , as it is obviously a war story but I am putting in bit of everything so don't worry, I am also accepting suggestions for the story and OC's so go on drop a comment! But I do not play Runescape anymore so I'm not sure of what has changed so you'll have to bare with me in places. Enjoy!

Don't own Runescape or any of the OC's just Namelesspain.

Chapter I - defence through offence

The land of Runescape was dieing. Cities lay destroyed, homes broken, families killed. The sky was burned black, the rivers bled and land cried. All because of the demons. The Zamorakians became bored of the land of Runescape so they decided to reshape it in their gods image. They rounded up demons, werewolves, vampires, anything and everything. Those that remained were either powerful warriors or just lucky. Of course there was the occasional hunter or loner that survived but only because of their skills. There was one area where all the survivors would go, the place everyone was now forced to call home. Tree Gnome Stronghold. The last stronghold that the people had. Of course the people created an army to fight back, it was a numerous army, it had special units, weapons, horses and whatever else could be found. Of course in the army was everyone who wanted the land back to the way it once was. But now, it stood alone, no other strongholds existed, save for the demons. There was a prophecy of how to end the war but very few believed, it said an angel and a demon would end it, but no one dared trust a demon. But that would change in the near future, in a year, everything would change.

Two young men ran towards the centre of the Tree Gnome stronghold, their unit was meeting to hear the details of the newest mission. The first young man was wearing a rune plate and rune legs alone with black gloves and boots, his medium length white hair blew in the wind. He had light blue eyes , if you looked in them you would see the pain and anger that he suffered from. Around his neck was an old silver chain which was attached to something "special" but it was hidden from view under his plate. He had an average build but could hold his own in a fight.

The man neck to him was very similar, but different in so many ways. His midnight blue hair was the same length as the one next to him. He was slightly shorter but had a heavier build. He also wore rune but had a glory amulet. Both of his eyes were different colours one blue the other red. He prefer to wear rune boots and red gloves with an obsidian cape. Anything obsidian was rare these days , no reports had been heard from Karmaja in months , it was feared that they had fallen.

When they reached the area their unit was meeting, their commander stood atop a platform. The man was wearing all dragon and had the medium helmet under his left arm. A gold chain held a red cape to him. On his left leg was a sheathe which held a Dragon long sword. He had green eyes and short, fine blonde hair. This was Sub Zero, the tenth unit commander. His skills were feared in the army. It had been said he took an entire army on his own, it was a myth but it could have been real, those who had seen him fight feared him. When he began to speak the entire unit went quiet, all six thousand of them.

" Tenth unit! As you know this is the last stronghold , it has been decided we march West Ardougne. We shall set up there and assault the east half of the city. Once we have taken that city we set up a perimeter around the two strongholds thus increasing our land. Also a small group of ten or less shall head over to Prifddinas to see the state of the area , if it is useable we shall turn it into a fortress. You have one hour till we move out , meet at the gates in one hour! MOVE IT!" As soon as his strong commanding voice echoed over the unit everyone began to leave to sort out the equipment.

"Well what do you think of this eh Nameless?" the man with white hair now known as Nameless turned his head to face the blue haired man,

"Sounds fun…attacking a demon city, expanding the land and risking more death…peachy." the blue haired man was smiling,

"I look forward to it, finally get to have some fun, killing those damn things."

Nameless looked at him,

"You just like fighting Jack."

" And you don't?" Nameless laughed. Nameless was sitting on a tree stump inspecting his Dragon long sword , when he was sure it was ready for use he slipped it into its sheathe and placed the belt round his waist and tied. Making sure it was tight he picked up his Rune shield and slipped it onto his back, he turned to face Jack to see what he had picked. He had a dagger attached to his leg but Nameless couldn't see what type it was, a Rune long sword attached to his waist and a Dragon Long sword attached to his back. Will shook his head at his friends choice of weapons and began walking to the gate. Jack soon followed. Little did they know of the chain of events beginning to unfold.

N/D : there we go, send in ideas for the story and don't forget to submit your OC if you want, remember name, age, weapons , armour , personality and appearance. Cya in the next chap :P.


End file.
